


no man is an island

by kitsu_yaminari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...ish ??, Canon Compliant, Happy birthday Tobio !!, and Kags tells himself what he needs to hear, there's not really time travel, they just meet somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsu_yaminari/pseuds/kitsu_yaminari
Summary: “Who are you?”“I’m you, from ten years in the future.”“Oh.”Or: In which Tobio Kageyama (15) meets Tobio Kageyama (25)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	no man is an island

“Who are you?”

“I’m you, from ten years in the future.”

“Oh.”

There’s an awkward pause, and future Kageyama has no idea whether it’s from awe or disbelief. He knew that he was never the social type, but he must have felt _something._

“So… do you have any—“

Apparently, it was from awe, since younger Kageyama lets out a barrage of questions.

_“Do you play for Division 1? Have you been to the Olympics? What’s the greatest accomplishment you’ve had so far? Were you scouted right after high school? Did you ever burn yourself out? Any bad injuries? Have you made a name for yourself yet?”_

_Was I always this intimidating?_ Future Kageyama thinks back to when Kenma ran away from him. _I guess this is what it felt like…_

“I can’t answer those questions, but yes, we’ve become successful. Just keep doing what you’re doing. Everything works out. Anything else?”

“What can I ask you that you can answer?”

“Anything vague.”

“Hm, ok then… How is Miwa?”

“She’s good, we talk often.”

“Oh, okay.” With a blank tone, younger Kageyama looks as if he wanted a bit more for an answer.

Future Kageyama figures it couldn’t hurt to give himself a _bit_ of advice. “...you should try talking to her more, she misses you.”

Although it was barely visible, future Kageyama sees his younger half smile with his eyes only. He remembers how lonely it was at home back then.

“How are my parents?”

“You know them, still as busy as ever. But they’re good, and proud of us.”

“How’s Oikawa-san?”

Future Kageyama cringes a bit, which is more than enough for an answer, but he responds anyway.

“He’s uh… still Oikawa-san…”

“How’s everyone at Karasuno?”

“Everyone’s doing great, and we haven’t drifted apart much. Remember to go out with them sometimes, instead of practicing everyday.”

“How’s Hinata? Did we make the world stage with him?”

“That moron is as insane as ever. I think you already know the answer to that question.”

“Did... we ever find anyone to be with?”

“Yes, actually. They’re very good at volleyball, and we’re happy together.”

There’s a strange and concerned look in younger Kageyama’s eyes, as if he was being testified and his older counterpart was going to decide his fate. “...are you happy?”

Future Kageyama smiles, not the one that would scare the shit out of the teammates, and not the one you would see after a win from a grueling game either. It was soft, and radiated some kind of feeling that younger Kageyama would secretly yearn for.

“Yeah, we’re happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you decide who Kags (25) is with :)


End file.
